iefandomcom-20200214-history
Nation Identities
A list of every nation ever present within the region, and the creator's first name. To be kept in Alphabetical Order (Prefereably) Nation's Identity & Raiding Summaries 'Known Nations' *Alex - The Oppressed Peoples of Obama Land (deleted) *Andrew - The Most Glorious Aristocracy of Bleddynia and The United Kingdom of Conwy-shire (WA) *Ariana - The Colony of Dauper (WA) (deleted) *Avery - The Free Land of Arvenarius *Bailey - Channel 4 Evening News Team *Ben H - The Epic Borderlands of Marrow Wind (WA) and The People Republic of Deadpool and Friends and The Rouge Nation of Deadpool Pony and The Republic of French Type Stereotypes and The Colony of Tony Rabbit and The Dictatorship of Tony A-boat and The Dictatorship of The Australian Liberal Party and The Holy Empire of Our Lord YaAllah (loaned out to Avery) and The Borderlands of Borderlands 3 and The Allied States of Yesjack Markham *Brandon - The Community of Dapto Leagues Club (WA) *Brook - The Colony of Tony rabbit *Bryn - The Glorious Motherland of The Antarcticanian People and The Taoist States of Bryndonesia *Callum - The United Socialist States of Rukiah (deleted) *Cameron - The Free Land of Edrapuria (WA) *Campbell - The Community of United Arab Davids (WA) *Colleen - The Most Serene Republic of Hot Choclety Milk (deleted) *Darcy- The Borderlands of Barartrum (deleted) *Daniel M - The Republic of Soiled Lands (deleted) *Darius - The Kingdom of Quailumbria (WA) *Dylan A - The Democratic Republic of Compalos (deleted) *Dylan S - The People's Republic of Crucania (WA) *Elijah - The Democratic Republic of The Bongo (WA) *George - The Queendom of SADBOYS (WA) *Ilija - The Dictatorship of Tito Land (deleted) *Jack - The Empire of Jamberoo and The Perfect Lands of Markham (WA) *Jaiden - The Armed Republic of The League of Champions (WA) *Jamilla - The Republic of The Public Republicans (deleted) *Jarrod - The Twerking Society of Militaristic Sex Slaves (WA) *Josh - The Kingdom of Gyazia (WA) *Juan - The United Islamic States of YaAllah (WA) and The Colony of Tone Abbet *Justin - The United Socialist Paradise of Smiths Hill (WA) *Katrina - The Holy Empire of the Narnian Wardrobe (deleted) *Lawson - The Free Land of The Empty (deleted) *Lin - The Republic of Asiony (WA) *Matt - The Jingoistic States of Woglife *Nicholas - The Dictatorship of All Hail Quran And Be Bombed (deleted) *Rachel - The People's Republic of Fruit Smoothie (deleted) *Rohan - The Holy Empire of Rone5 Empire (former WA) *Sacha - The Republic of Sussia (WA) *Sam - The Confederacy of Marnin (WA) *Taelah - The Grand Duchy of L ettuce (deleted) *Tim - The Rouge Nation of Phlegathon (WA) *Thomas B - The Empire of Fulabalubalublublad (relocated) *Thomas C - The Sultanate of TROLLONOSCOPY (WA) 'Raiding Nations' *'MARSHAL':Antarcticania and the Habibi Islands (Bryn) *'FIELD MARSHAL:' David Safadi (Thomas C) *Cool Cat Quails (Darius) *Bleddyngrad (Andy) *Nadie Military (Harriet) *Ground Air Sea-GAS (Rohan) *Allahu Screamers (Thomas C) *Cuddly Cats (Thomas C) 'Successfully Raided Regions' *African Arabic League **The AAL was liberated by David Safadi (Thomas C) on the 12th November, 2013. **Sniggaland (Thomas C) was awarded knighthood in the DKI because they commanded their miltitary wing of David Safadi **The AAL battle was the first for the raiding nations however only David Safadi and Allahu Screamers with aid from the Oil Cats (Charlie) fought. The coup displaced 7 enemy nations.